


Continuum

by DragonheadSkilax



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, pre-sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonheadSkilax/pseuds/DragonheadSkilax
Summary: Taking place just after the ending of Hylics, Dedusmuln prepares to leave the island to return to their research work. Their friend on the other hand, is less keen on what to do for himself. ჯ One-shot.
Relationships: Dedusmuln & Pongorma (Hylics)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Continuum

As the soft pillowed sky dissipates its last cloud, in the wake of a moonless sky, an airship sails across with a glimmering trail to pull the remaining puffs of condensed air. Individual buildings appeared like flickering, distant candles in the slowly enveloping tenebrosity of night. Especially that of the club hall displaying its colorful neon splendor. Although now, it already appears dim as the distance away from the region becomes greater. The airship flew low to the ground in order for the headlights to reflect the ocean for visual reference on location.

It was getting late, and everyone wanted a full rest in the comfort of their own homes. First to be dropped off was the self proclaimed bug lord, Somsnosa. Through the treeline, telltale signs of infrastructure are observed once seeing the geometrical homestead.

Standing up straight, Somsnosa gave two hand gestures to signify a peaceful goodbye, “Alright, see you on the flipside, guys.” It was telling from her gravelly voice that there were no spoons left to make a speech for adieus. There was no need as the impact of the peace sign gestures made from her inflicted a heartfelt emotional status. This was really the end of this journey.

“May your days be prosperous and propagating!”, I responded to her when watching the airship door be opened. The tips of my tendril twitched as I already began to miss having the company of being surrounded by three other individuals. The airship started to ascend off from the ground to continue its route. To fill in the encircling feeling of Somsnosa’s missing presence I presented small talk.

“Wayne, I recall that you have a Horse on your terrain property. Would you be willing to offer the creature for my use to act as a Pack Horse for carrying my tent?

“Sure, take it.”

“Excellent! I will return it as soon as I can, what could I repay you in return?”

Wayne let his hands off the airship wheel and spun around in the driving seat to face me. Settling his hands behind his head in a lax way. “Keep it, really.”

The offering was a large sum. It was wonderful enough to be given the help to excavate a load of cups and water coolers in the adventure. But, to still continue receiving endowments felt too much to ever repay. “Oh! Oh, well that’s tubular, but you have already done so much for me, or all of use, really.” I held my hands tight together in excitement of being able to keep the Horse regardless.

“You’re my friend, it’s cool.” Wayne gave a smile while replying, which I curled my tendrils in delight upon seeing. The positivity around helped make the departure of all of us felt less afflictive. Though the atmosphere was cut as Pongorma’s loud voice speaks, “Is the airship still flying?”

Wayne remained emotionless and replied, “Yeah, why?”

Soon after those two words were uttered the positioning of their places jerked to the side of the airship with a sudden force. A clashing scraped along the outermost walls and the lights flickered wildly. I fell down onto my knees as I lost balance but was held on my side by Pongorma. Wayne the other hand splattered face first onto the wall of control monitor buttons. Eventually the movement of the ship came to a halt and the lighting settled, revealing the aftermath event in full detail. The airship tilted on its right side and items littered around. Looking out the side of one window, it appears we are at Wayne’s home, the garden to be exact.

Pongorma barked out an inquest upon standing up, “Is everyone stable?”

Peeling off from the wall, Wayne gave a thumbs up, with a bloody nose being the only injury received. Due to the current state of the vehicle the emergency hatch had to be opened to exit out of. Upon stepping on soil a cold, fresh air was felt. Looking at the placement of the landed vehicle it was to say without heed that it was unfortunate to have it retire so soon for the night.

“Apologies for the event, Wayne…”, I looked at Wayne who jauntily stepped out to see the damage to his garden. The stern of the ship prodded precariously onto the rooftop of the house. Half of the garden was trampled into dust.

“Well, I always wanted a greenhouse.”

It was fortunate to hear the response in such a seemingly troublesome accident. Though it was now a question of how would Pongorma be able to arrive at his former abode. I glanced around to inquire about him on it, but noticed he wasn’t nearby. To my surprise, coming around from the fallen airship was the Knight carrying the quadruped I talked about earlier.

Keeping it under his arm, it was marvelous to see Pongorma carry it with such ease. “The Horse, as you have mentioned.” He settled it down in front of me, its waxy face seemed boggled on being manhandled so suddenly like luggage.

Its skin was smooth and had a light mane of whiskers. I petted the eyeless face to soothe it, and air huffed out its spiracles. My hand was gently nibbled by its soft mandibles. I then looked at Pongorma in question, “How would you attend to your vault now, Sir Pongorma?”

“Hm? There is no need to retire so soon for me. Who’s to say there are still not more rebellious Cone Cultists in the vicinity of your camp?” He placed his hands on my shoulder in a confident pose, standing up straight and tall. “Besides, the dock is near. I may simply go by seaward travel. Would it be prudent to come along with you?”

His words were comforting on the opportunity to be accompanied for the night’s stroll. My setae picked up satisfying warmth on the idea. But, before leaving off I had to ensure my farewells to Wayne are of good spirits to him. He was seen using pieces of vegetable to aid in plugging off the nosebleed received from the force of impact from the crash landing.

Waving at him, I called out, “I bid you goodbye! I will take pride in our forever awesome friendship and memories!” Wayne simply grinned and gave a small wave in return.

Now, it was just me, Pongorma and the Horse to our own device. The night appeared darker than it ever was. Looking upward, the remnants of the lunar satellite could be seen like a crushed and disintegrating crumble. The stars are ever more present now than ever before. I couldn’t tell what the future would be without it, but it would be hoped it wouldn’t be of ill proportions. As I walked leading the route to the nearest city, Horse in hand, I let thoughts roam my mind.

The objective of being an archeologist is to learn about the culture and evolution of extinct civilizations. If it weren’t for the amount of respect and decency I hold for the lone Dread Knight. I would have undoubtedly taken up the opportunity interviewing Pongorma’s life history, but my level of courtesy is too high to risk faltering ill moments in prodding him about it. Still, I wondered what will become of my friend now that he is reconvening into the current world. Pongorma had his neck low as he walked with a wide gate and slouch. The city could be seen in the distance not too far. Nightfall had already settled since starting the walk. If it weren’t for my heat pits I would’ve had a harder time walking with confidence in the darkness. My companion in comparison, uses what is known as eyes. When directly facing Pongorma, his tapetum lucidum shined such a bright yellow. They remind me of the first moment I saw him. The doors of his vault slowly opened, me and Wayne were met with piercing weary eyes, and a dinky little TV as the only light source in the dim room.

A gruff ahem broke my thoughts into a pause. Pongorma kept his gaze out on the horizon but started to talk. “What do you arrange to progress once you migrate from, what was it... Mount Vekhpothex?”

The question alluded from my mind since beginning the adventure. Now, there was work to go back to in researching. “I will likely depart to meet with a former colleague. There was so much I have heed.”

“It is virtuous to gain knowledge through unveiled encounters. May your expedition hold brain benefits...”

His voice held a tinge of sadness. It was peculiar to detect this as he had always kept firm or enjoyed whatever was done together. I’ve always considered him the most resilient, nothing was too difficult a challenge. Without further ado, I queried him.

“Despite invading your vault, would you consider our current timeline to be enjoyable?”

“Enjoyable? Why, the world is more beautiful than when I left.” He then continued on. “A recollection I hark back on is the day when you remained asleep on the couch longer than the rest of us. Wayne suggested etching a hieroglyph with a marker upon your head mass.”

Pongorma chuckled while I was befuddled on the instance. “You hadn’t the clue that your semblance was altered. Leaving it on the entire day cycle until we bathed!”

Admittedly hearing this made me laugh as well despite the embarrassment potential on the high jinks. Before we knew it we have arrived. Shops were closed according to the lack of lighting emitting from the doorways. Insects still remained lively as they crawled around beside our feet. We ascended our climb up the steep stairway to the mountain top. Horses are weak against stair inclinations so extra time was spared to allow it to acclimate walking upon the angled steps.

The last time we’ve been at a location with as many stairs was in the cemetery and tomb. Overgrowth lined the headstones and entrance to the tomb. We attempted our best efforts to encounter ghosts as little as possible. The existence of ghosts are reminders that there is a finite number of times one can return from the Afterlife in complete form. Their cadaverous silhouettes oozed with liquescent meat, like atomizing corpuscles that have no more purpose of being. We couldn’t touch them with a snap, and had to rely on gesturing it away. They were a gook of a trepidity.

Preternatural feelings heightened when going down the stairway of the tomb. Whatever the light touched revealed countless remains. The first of which we took notice on the appearance of. We recognized that the bodies laid were eerily similar to the appearance of Sir Pongorma. Arms folded over the chest assembled in rows. They were Dread Knights, this was the place of internment for all that’s left of them.

When Wayne took notice of this he said, “Pretty dreadful to see all these Dread Knights.” From which Pongorma replied with a wafting stink eye that inflicted an informal apology out of Wayne.

“Cease your ambulating!” A harsh voice called out to me and Pongorma when we reached the summit of the mountain top. No more time for pondering, our focus was set on who commanded the sentence. My heat pits identified a trio of Cone Cultists blocking our paths, but it was no challenge for us. In a snap, the three goons were nothing left but a stain on the ground. Winding through the relics the tent was seen on the horizon. Hopefully it remained untouched during my absence from it.

“I may retire for the night sooner than what was premeditated”, I told tp Pongorma as we reached evermore closer. “My cells are just eager to drowse.”

“I do not mind staying in the interlude as long as you need.”

“Thankfully, the region I will be voyaging to will have a location where a caffeine substance is present for purchase. Respiration doubles in the intake of this beverage.”

“Ah, coffee!” Pongorma replied with jubilance. “I enjoy crafting it with seasonings for added effect. Is the location of the merchant available in, perhaps, New Muldul?”

“Oh yes! Have you habited that area before?” It was exciting for me to know the familiarity of the city with Pongorma, I then asked a question. “Would you like to attend this cafe with me?”

We were already within the area of the tent. The Horse sat down beside the crystalline object. Pongorma stood by the emptied water cooler and thought for a moment, “Well, wouldn’t Wayne and Somsnosa need to feed their cats? The trip wouldn't be fair in their schedule.”

“What? Oh, well I wasn’t suggesting having all of our companions coming along. It would be just the two of us. I could introduce you to my research colleague as well.”

I bent down to reach a bundle of papers stored underneath my sleeping pouch. Spreading them out, he places a map up and foremost. Using the key I measured the distance of this location to the region of New Muldul.

“It’s north by 146 spliles. A ship could get us there by Gluesday. Oh, and I hope it isn’t cumbersome to know that I do not have a permanent condominium and rely on the free environment.”

“Dedusmuln. This may be dismay for you to hear this, but I am not confident on how poise I will remain for long.”

This abruptness of the disposition made me put down my papers. “Would you be willing to explain why?”

“Hmm... No.”

The offer on having his spleen vented was dropped like a ball. “Oh… Well um, I am sorry if I appear to be dragging you along. It’s merely an open opportunity. I am not best with planning dates with people correctly. I mean, where will you stay while I submit a paper?”

A hand was placed on my shoulder, it made me jump. I couldn’t tell what would happen next. Until I heard Pongorma’s voice once more.

“I didn’t deny your offer on the trip. There is just the expectation you should now have in my eventual shedding of my hard shell.”

This wrought a flurry of intrigue on his words. Usually, when asked about the Dread Knights he fails to answer. When asked about his title as a Prince he refuses to answer. It gave me the impression that perhaps his state of experience requires no more need for recollection of its past. In other words, I get the feeling Pongorma is emotionally constipated. “Interesting…” I replied, “it’s nothing to be contrite for, Sir Pongorma. For someone as timeless and strong as you are, the ability of becoming closer to someone shouldn’t be as daunting.”

Pongorma blinks giving a small smirk. “Uh, how gracious of you, I would hope you then become accustomed to my softer self.”

“I wouldn’t object to that. If it means hearing more anecdotes from you it wouldn’t be for granted.” My tendril tips were squiggling nonstop. This was an odd feeling that needed further probing. “I’m happy to hear this from you, Pongorma, Sir.”

He gave a chuckle, “Is my molting of that significance to you? I suppose one would admire the new physiognomy.”

I froze in confusion, there was something I was missing in this. “Molting...?”

“Indeed. I’ll be discarding my outer casings. In place will be silky long setae.”

This clarification brought a realization upon me. Shell referred to his encrusted skin. “Oh! Oh, well that’s what you meant. Oh I am quite flustered now.” Slinking down to the pillow of my tent I poked at it embarrassingly. If Pongorma were any closer to me he would be hearing the hurgling of my xylem and phloem.

“You see, I interpreted your mentioning of shell as a metaphor. Metaphors were once more prevalent in ancient times so I presumed you used these as well since I’ve studied and taken interest in such texts.”

“I see, so what was mentioned earlier was an expectation of my character? I hadn’t realized I was seen as rigid as armor given my background.”

“N-No! You’re a stupendous friend. We consider you a great member of our crew. In all honesty your cooking skills outnumbers the three of us combined. I wouldn’t survive any longer on sand subs or hollow hoagies Wayne invented.” My tendril tips curled in together, it felt like a knot. “If there were any nit-picking, as they call it, that I were to act on, it would be for the hopes to record your history.”

My companion sat down slowly onto the ground, he was now much more on my level than towering before me. His light eyes pierced through me with vacancy. “The nostalgia of history does not hold close to me. There are elements that I would wish would return to as well as never come back from.”

He sighed, “It’s strange, to strive for greatness and chivalry yet naught a reason for it besides nature.”

“Well, everyone has something to come back to. I don’t have a residence but my search for relics inspires me to have something to anticipate for.”

“My case is not so simple, my friend. Hiding away in my vault for a centurion of time was almost for no cause if the very territory I led exists no more. And that the world had already healed, and I, fractional in doing just the same in the duration.”

The feeling of angst enveloped me. Legs numbed with ache hearing these revelations. I was at a lack of words in difficulty measuring the possible weight Pongorma beared. The light of his eyes gave the false impression it shined away the darkest of hardships, but it merely guided through it like a lamp in the night.

Shuffling through my bag I brought forth two hot dogs from my inventory. Holding one out in an offer. “You’ve mastered gaining my friendship, as well as annihilate Lord Gibby. That’s a cause worth living for.”

Pongorma took the hotdog, then raised it in a toast, “For prosperity of all hylics.” We then locked out hotdog equipped arms and absorbed the breaded meat tubes. Admittedly, it’s embarrassing to eat in front of others as food is administered from upward to slope down to my mouth pore.

Unlinking our arms, Pongorma spoke with a mouth still full of bread, “You offer the qualities that can be associated with knighthood.”

I am suddenly stupefied hearing this statement, “R-Really?”

“Indeed, in fact, why not begin with having my sword.”

My tendrils were tall and stiff in surprise. The offer was so sudden. “Oh, I mustn’t. I couldn’t! I’m merely an archeologist, there’s no qualifications I can base myself to become a knight.”

“Then allow me to inaugurate your title. Come step outside with me.”

Taking the order without question I followed him out the tent. The air was cold without the sun to beat upon it. The Horse remained sleeping, and thankfully no cone cultists were seen in sight. The mountain is now more in peace than I ever experienced with the enemies gone. I heard a sword unsheath beside me.

“Kneel down before me.”

I did what he asked and sat down on one knee.

“Dedusmuln, I proclaim you title as Knight. You will bring forth great hegemony and kindred rapture for um… relics!”

The tip of the blade tapped around me before it was sheathed. Looking up, I saw that he had now held the sword in front of me.

“I may not have Yiithorn to lead, but I have lest to forget tradition which is never limited to Yiithorians.”

Standing up, I slowly took the sword from him, It was much lighter than I presumed. Holding it close to my side. I would never lose sight of this piece.

“Thank you, Sir Pongorma… I.. I never want to leave your side.”

“Ha ha! But it is _I_ who is not leaving your side, as you are the one leading us to New Muldul or bust.”

“Thank you… Why, I could just totally become reduced to particles in delight—“ Before I knew it I flopped onto the front of Pongorma. I was exhausted, or maybe overwhelmed, by tonight’s developments. Scooping me up, Pongorma held my tired form to carry into the tent. I barely registered what was happening as I slowly drifted. My head was placed onto the pillow, then I heard armor shuffling beside me. The tickling of whiskers brushed against my tendril, after that a surface pressed upon it. I couldn’t even begin to guess what had just happened as my mind became enveloped in a poetic reverie.

Green, how I want you green.

Green wind. Green branches.

The ship out on the sea

and the horse on the mountain.

Green, how I want you green.

Big hoarfrost stars

come with the fish of shadow

that opens the road of dawn.

I awake suddenly to the vibration of disturbed earth. The tent was bright as the sun lit its filtered form through the muslin cloth. Next to me was the zero sign of my companion. I got up, folding my sleeping case with all my papers wrapped up into the core of it. The contraption beside me was disconnected from the tent. Suddenly, I noticed the corners of the tent collapsing inward towards me.

“Gah!”, caught in the middle, I succumbed to entrapment.

“Gracious to find you conscious, my green friend.” Pongorma flipped the canvas over me freeing me of it. He held the roped pegs of the tent in hand before rolling them up in a bundle. “Ready for the departure?”, he asked.

“I sense you’re well prepared. Thank you for waking me, in such short notice.” Observing the bundled belongings on top of the horse’s exterior, I added onto it with the remaining objects yet to be loaded on.

Rippling my rhizomes, I prepared my body for the trek down the mountain to reach the port. With a cloudless sky, it didn’t take long for the sky’s star to warm the environment in a blanket of shimmering mirages. Giving the illusion that the ruins of the area were their own islands in a sea. It is with certainty that this was one of my best excavations, it’s with hope that it will get even more successful in the research of relics. Passing through the town, we purchased sustenance for our upcoming seaward travel.

“Thrice burritos, merchant”, I ordered over the counter. The frozen projectiles were handed to me, from which then I packed them one by one into the microwave nearby. Colors pulsed through the little window as rays heated the items. Pongorma was fixated on it, very still in front of the appliance. I cannot exactly tell what is so fascinating about the microwave, but perhaps it is merely a three pence spectacle to watch. With the last burrito hot to the touch I plopped them all into inventory.

Walking through the city, I could feel that there was attention guided to us. I heard a voice a ways away blether in tone, “That’s _the_ dark knight. I never imagined he would return to the living. Sustaining substance.” Pongorma did not falter at any pace of his walk, but he must have heard that comment from the stranger. I wonder how one can endure hearsays of this nature after long ages for him. Would it scab into a shield, or grow into a gall.

I am not aware of what is locally known about Pongorma, whether be rumors or old reported narratives. Whatever it may be, it must mean he is significant enough in history. There is little to no mention of him in documentations I am aware of. Being with him all the time had made me forget how he was once considered just another ancient residue of a bygone age. He is close to me, and I am honored to be his good friend. I would simply hope he is as trusting of me as I am to him. My heart wishes I can gush more of what I am invested in that would be of unification for us. Though I am limited to my modesty, as I am notably feeble with rejection. Conversation must be prompted via interest or else I will simply perish if learning I am proding too firmly. It is effortless for me to enter a dangerous zone with no assurance of aid for the sake of research, but I fix a limit with someone I may care for. Whenever Pongorma does recite a memory of his, I hold utter adoration in it.

The ocean blue is now seen all through the horizon as its shimmer speckled light like glitter. As I reached the dock the shadow of the ship casted over me tall and dark. Now aboard the vessel, it was time to say our adieus to the region. The flat mountain top looked striking from this distance, equally as grandiose in being at the location of the ruins in person. Eventually, the mountain becomes smaller and smaller, until the rolling clouds seem to settle onto it as the island disappears into the horizon. The one captaining the ship was Pongorma, who was observed to be with a hand resting on his waist, and the other on the steering wheel. I walked towards him, sword in hand.

“Once we reach New Muldul, do you have a length of time in mind to linger? I may not come with you on your return,” I asked.

“Hmph. I may dwell for the while. Perhaps endure and thrive by settling in.”

Hearing this struck jollity from within my gut. Staying in New Muldul? This was exhilarating news! It would be of habit to remain solo in my travels, but I take every moment I can to be with a familiar face. So to have Pongorma to be just more in reach from me flushed my cirri. Caught in thought, I forgot that I was still facing Pongorma, who then nudged me airily.

“Can you do something for me, Dedusmuln?”

I nodded, “Of course.”

“Take the steer. I am itchy.”

“Ah, don’t mind if I do.” Taking his place, I kept my hands on the helm. Nothing but the ocean was all in sight, save for the occasional stack. My sense of direction was according to the place of the sun, with its rays emitting from high in the sky in its uppermost point. Pongorma appeared to be loosening the straps on his left gauntlet. The next action he did was pry the edge of his chitin covered forearm with his teeth. A crack was heard, then as a whole the part was slipped off revealing a sleek royal blue sheen underneath. I was absorbed in the sight, though that should be done somewhere not near me.

Pongorma waved his arm to air it out while keeping a hold of the shed piece and gauntlet with the other arm. “I appear to be ripe already. Habitually I would devour this for nutrients, but considering you are here I can let you in on a denaturant method.” He handed me the chunk of what was once attached to him.

He then explained, “When boiled, it becomes a pinkish hue, and malleable enough to meld into armor.” Carrying it in hand, it felt heftier than it appears. There must’ve been an alloy of some kind within its chemistry that made it denser.

My friend continued shifting and cracking joints to loosen himself. “I will reserve my fragments for this usage for you. Now, I will excuse myself for the rest of the day as I molt.”

“T-Thank you, Pongorma!”, I exclaimed as he already made his way into the deck for interlude. Shifting back to the steer, I idled my mind. Come drifts a pleasantry of thoughts. Assembling an article to submit, what the next expedition may hold, and most exhilarant is the planned coffee tasting. Daydreams of meeting up with my new friends would likely be something that will arise on interval until the day we all come together again. When this will occur, I don’t know. But, I am certain we will some day, somewhere, no matter how it happens or changes.

The door for the cabin deck shimmied open. Turning my head slightly I paid direction to steps that came close to me. Hands plopped onto my shoulders making me flinch slightly, I could never get used to such contact greeting. Pongorma’s hands were unarmored, as I perceived his dry bare skin, claws scraping the surface of my pauldrons.

“Dedusmuln”, Pongorma spoke. “Feel my carapace, I had just shed!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw, these are just my lil ideas on why Pongorma was found in New Muldul, Wayne moving to a new place, and why Somsnosa couldn't rid the ambulant skulls that returned on her island. It's all connected now.


End file.
